Look at the Camera, Baby
by Alice Inamorata
Summary: It's hot. Rachel goes to Quinn's. Quinn is home alone. Quinn got a new camera. You do the math. Not suitable for cute little innocent young viewers. Rated M for extreme and explicit sexual content as well as not-nice language.


**A/N: That's right Alice Inamorata, keep posting sex until you finally get out of your rut and update One of Them. I know, I'm sorry! I do not own Faberry, Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray or Glee. If I did, I would have a feild day.**Look at the Camera, Baby  
Alice Inamorata

* * *

It was summer and the air was hot. Seldom children were outside running around, but the Midwestern heat was striking Lima, Ohio with such a vengeance that within ten seconds of being outside, you would faint from dehydration. This was horrible for Rachel Berry, seeing as though she loved to sing at the top of her lungs during the summer time just to see how loud her voice could echo. But today she sat in her pretty-princess room with the fan turned on high, blasting it upon her face to stop the tiny droplets of sweat in their tracks. Her fathers for some reason hadn't put in the AC yet, and she was dying. A diva simply had to have her air conditioner, right? She had stomped around for days, resisting her fathers pleas: "Why don't you have a popsicle?" or "Doesn't your friend Quinn have a pool?"

Rachel just plowed her head into the freezer.

Summer wasn't nearly over yet and it felt like it was being dragged down with a sound from nails being drawn down a chalkboard. Rachel missed Glee and her fellow Glee-Clubbers. She had nothing to do, no one to command, and no one to show off her talents too. She was far too talented for the Summer Camp of the Arts – they had fired her on the second day for making two kids cry. But hey, they simply didn't have the talent. They had to be told somehow.

Her phone buzzed, the melody of Barbra Streisand ringing in the background. Moving slowly, Rachel laid across her bed, pulling the phone to her ear. "Hello..?"

"Someone sounds hot and bothered." She could hear the smirk in Quinn's voice, and almost instantly Rachel did feel hot and bothered. Coughing, she sat up, running a hand through her matted hair.

"I thought you got your phone taken away from sneaking out the other night..?" Rachel questioned, turning off the fan and feeling the heat waves surge across her room. She turned the fan back on.

"Yeah, but my parents went away for the rest of the week. So I got my phone back for emergencies. Also…I have the whole house to myself. Meaning…"

"I can use your pool?"

"Yeah…but that's not all."

"I'll be right there!"

Rachel hung up the phone and grabbed her overnight bag, shoving in her clothes and a bathing suit that she had bought in the past week. Jogging down the stairs, she almost asphyxiated, but she smiled as she blasted the cooling system in her car, slamming on the gas and driving to Quinn's.

She knew Quinn was hinting at sex, but Rachel loved to drive her nuts. Their relationship was a minor secret; only the closest to the two were informed, but the rest of McKinley had not the slightest idea. Sam and Finn were pretending to be their boyfriends, but the kissing and such was minimal since Quinn could get supremely jealous with one kiss. The sex was raunchy that night, so Rachel sometimes had Finn kiss her a little longer than normal. Sam and Finn weren't too keen on the idea, but they lived with it. They got off on the idea that Rachel and Quinn did naughty things together during the night.

And the thought of Quinn's body against hers, sweat holding them together during the night, made Rachel shift in her seat. She thought of her tongue travelling between Quinn's firm breasts, tracing tiny salty bits of sweat that had gathered. She thought of her sweet moans as the sound of her wetness clashing against her fingers cooled her body. As she neared orgasm, she pulled into Quinn's driveway and walked through the front door.

"Quinn?" Rachel called, walking up the steps. She rounded the corner and pushed the door open to Quinn's room, raising an eyebrow. "Uhm, what's that?"

"A video camera, isn't it great?" Quinn smiled happily, gliding over to Rachel and pressing a tender kiss to her lips. "My sister got it for me since it's our senior year. I took the most beautiful pictures with it, Rachel. I should show you!"

Rachel smiled happily as Quinn sat down at her desk, pulling up the photos on her laptop. Indeed, the photos were absolutely beautiful, and the brunette couldn't help but kiss her girlfriend so lovingly her heart fluttered in her chest. "I love it when you get excited…you look like a little girl."

Quinn blushed, standing up after closing her laptop. "I thought I could take pictures of you as well. You have amazing bone structure…" Quinn's smooth fingertips glided over the edge of Rachel's nose, along her cheekbone, and down her angled jaw. They danced upon her neck and over her collarbone, making the tiny diva shutter.

"Maybe sometime…can we go in the pool? I was in a basin of sweat back at my house."

Quinn nodded, "I'll meet you outside."

_She's so weird. She's seen me naked yet she leaves me alone to change._

Rachel shook her head, stepping into her tight one piece suit. She knew Quinn would kill her, telling her her body is absolutely gorgeous and she shouldn't be ashamed of it. But Rachel embraced sexiness on the inside of her, not showing it off on the outside. So she wrapped a towel around her and padded her bare feet throughout the house, ending up outside once more in the heat.

Quinn was a vision. She laid on the lawn chair, her body hailing the sun as a set of oversized sunglasses protected her hazel eyes. On her body was a tiny golden bikini, picking up the yellow tones of her skin, making her glow like an absolute angel. It didn't even look like she had bore a child two years ago because of her taut abs and toned arms. But looking at Quinn made Rachel weak, and she just wanted to make her smile.

"You okay?" Rachel shook her head, snapping out of her fantasy as she noticed Quinn leaning up on her arm, raising an eyebrow. "You have seen me naked. This is nothing new to you, Berry."

Rachel laughed, lying her towel at the edge of the pool before slowly wading in. She noticed the roll of Quinn's eyes as she noticed her suit. "I don't know why you're such a prude sometimes."

"I am not a prude." Rachel shot back, glaring. "We've had sex a million times. I just like to conceal my body in the sunlight."

"Uh-huh…"

Rachel spun around in the pool water, feeling it cool her insides. She dipped under, letting bubbles of carbon dioxide escape her mouth before she came back up. She saw a faint snap; opening her eyes, she saw Quinn with her camera.

"Could you at least let me pose and not look like Cousin It?" Rachel sneered, pulling the pieces of hair away from her face. Quinn didn't move the camera, but she did laugh.

"Come on baby, you look great. Can you do a little turn for me?"

"Are you recording?" Rachel asked, putting her hands on her hips. Quinn nodded, looking to the side of her camera.

"Yes, now do a cute little turn for me."

Rolling her eyes, Rachel turned around. "Happy?"

"Yep. Now take off that stupid suit of yours."

"Quinn!"

"C'mon, please? For me..?"

"No, Quinn. This is ridiculous. I will not be like Britney Spears and Kim Kardashian where their sexual escapades ruined their image. I have a squeaky clean image, you know, and I would love to keep it that way."

"Really? So all that spanking and bondage was okay for your image? And how you came all over my face when you rode my tongue for half an hour, holding in your orgasm until you simply couldn't take it anymore?"

Rachel was silent. How Quinn just spoke to her so calmly and with a smug smile on her face made her wet, so she stepped out of the pool, water dripping down her body as she stripped out of her bathing suit. It fell to the ground, material clinging in places. Her nipples were erect; Quinn reached out, holding the camera, gently sucking at the buds. Rachel bit her bottom lip, running her tongue gently over them.

"You're so sexy, baby…" Quinn stood up, kissing Rachel slowly as she motioned her head toward the lawn chair. "Go sit down and relax."

Rachel walked over to the chair, tiny beads of water falling over her ass and breasts, sitting down and facing the sun. Quinn was feeling her knees go weak, watching Rachel obey her every command, even as the camera's record light was on. "Are you wet?"

"Obviously, I just got out of a pool."

Rachel smirked as Quinn scowled. "No, between your legs."

"Oh…" Rachel opened her legs, exposing her pink sex to the camera, gently running her fingers up and down, collecting her juices and sucking on them. "Right here..?"

"Yeah baby, right there." Quinn moved closer, kneeling down and aiming the camera at Rachel's pussy, zooming in as Rachel rubber her swollen clitoris. She whined softly, rubbing with a single middle finger in a circle, as the other hand moved down to tease her entrance. Quinn could see how wet she was, and she simply begged to reach out and please Rachel herself. Aiming the camera up at Rachel's face, she looked like she was in pure ecstasy, gentle moans escaping her lips.

"That looks like it feels good, baby…can you fuck yourself harder for me?"

Rachel nodded, sliding two fingers into her sex. Quinn watched as they disappeared inside of her, reappearing, and completely vanishing once more. Leaning over into her beach bag, Quinn pulled out her vibrator, turning it on and placing it on Rachel's clit. Rachel cried out, arching her back as her legs spread further apart. Quinn held the toy there, turning it between pulse and high, making Rachel's blood boil as she neared her orgasm. Pulling the toy away quickly as the diva began to cry more, Quinn slapped Rachel's hand hard, causing her fingers to escape her entrance.

"Quinn…" Rachel whispered, her eyes hooded as she looked down at the camera. Quinn stood up, offering her hand as the brunette stood up, wobbling softly before taking the camera that Quinn handed to her. "Oh, this is fun…"

"Isn't it?" Quinn laughed softly, slowly undoing the bikini top and letting it fall to the ground. She ran her hands over her plump breasts, winking at the camera playfully, earning a laugh from Rachel. "Sexy, right?"

"So sexy. You could be a pro porn star, Quinn."

Quinn undid the ties at her hips, stepping out of the bottoms and lying down on the ground, her arm supporting her. "Could I have my vibrator baby?" Rachel nodded, leaning over and grabbing the toy and handing it to her girlfriend. Quinn turned it on as Rachel focused in on her sex, opening her own legs to rub herself as Quinn penetrated herself. Moaning loudly, the blonde pumped the toy in and out of her, lying back and rocking her hips to meet the thrusts. Rachel playfully rubber her clit, making sure to stay away from orgasm, but Quinn's moans were too much to bear. Moaning loudly herself, she pulled her own hand away and leant forward, angling the camera as she wrapped her lips around Quinn's clit, sucking feverishly. Quinn cried out, her hips bucking violently before Rachel pulled her lips and the toy away, smirking. "Come here."

Rachel laid the camera on the ground far away so the view of the two of them were perfect. Naked, Quinn laid on top of Rachel, her hands clutching the tanned breasts violently, as she grinded her tortured sex against her smooth thigh. Rachel's leg wrapped around Quinn's waist, holding herself up as she felt herself slide against Quinn's milky-white thigh. The two moaned in harmony, louder and louder, crying out each others names as they came closer to climax.

"Oh fuck Rachel…" Quinn whispered, her teeth gnawing at Rachel's neck. Rachel was whispering curse words under her breath as her body began to quake. She looked over at the camera as Quinn pressed her thigh harder against her girlfriend, making her scream softly with pleasure.

"Oh yes!" Rachel cried, slamming herself against Quinn. Quinn held her closely, grinding her sex wildly as they came undone, crying out loudly. Their screams echoed through the neighborhood, but they didn't care. As Rachel laid on the ground, Quinn leant up on her knees, pushing the tiny girls legs apart, her tongue running up and down her sex. Rachel squeaked, feeling the warm tongue slip inside of her and tickle her clit, tasting her sweet juices. Pulling herself away, Rachel pushed Quinn onto her back and repeated the process, keeping her lips a little longer around the tiny love bud. Quinn moaned, her fingers running through Rachel's hair. The two kissed gently, their hot bodies sticking together.

"We…need to do this again."

"We can have sex anytime…"

"Yeah but…" Rachel turned toward the camera with a blush on her face. "The camera made it hotter."

"I knew it would. It'll always be here, but for now, let's continue this upstairs, hm?" Quinn smirked and stood up, grabbing the camera and turning it off. She lead the tiny girl up to her room, keeping the door wide open.

They didn't give a fuck if anyone saw.


End file.
